


Porca miseria

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Говард Старк имеет итальянские корни и экспрессивную манеру выражаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая АУ (операция в Арденнах происходила в 44-45м), много ругательств и один поцелуй.
> 
> Написано на заявку: «он же у нас Капитан-"не выражаться" и вообще целомудрие всея Америки? Сможешь устроить ему покраснение всего капитана вследствие того, как Говард активно ругается — да на что угодно? На свой очередной не вышедший проект, на отказ от финансирования, на перебои с электричеством, на что-то, что его так задолбало, что ну вот сил терпеть уже больше нет. И бравый капитан заткнет его... чем-нибудь... как умеет...»

— Mille cazzi nel tuo culo! [1] – послышалось сквозь оседающую известковую пыль. Остро пахло озоном и дымом, и Стив закашлялся, разгоняя руками клубы сизой пыли. – Чего от меня хочет эта рezzo di merda [2], какого хрена она...

Стив, наконец, добрался до эпицентра событий. Это и вправду был эпицентр: плитка, до сих пор мирно устилавшая пол, вздыбилась и почернела, с провисшего потолка сыпалась дранка, от установки не осталось ничего, кроме фантастически перекорёженного металлического узла. Сам Говард, к величайшему облегчению Стива, был целёхонек, только щегольской галстук висел где-то за ухом, как петля у удавленника, да пиджак дымился на груди.

Под ногами у Говарда дымилось тоже.

— Цел? – для проформы уточнил Стив, направляя в пол раструб огнетушителя. – Сильно обжёгся?

Говард раскрыл рот, чтобы извергнуть новую порцию ругательств, и тут же получил порцию углекислоты под ноги.

—Сhe cazzo vuoi da me? [3]– рявкнул он, отплёвываясь и делаясь похожим на разъярённого снеговика. – Стив! Ты ответа ждёшь или решил превратить меня в мороженую треску, minchia! [4]

Стив выпустил из огнетушителя ещё заряд, и раструб покрылся изморозью, а в комнате здорово похолодало. Именно то, что нужно для разошедшегося гения с характером, далёким от идеала, и привычкой экспрессивно выражать своё недовольство.

— Потише, — сказал Стив. – Тут же девушки.

— Где?! – Говард, ёжась, красноречиво повернулся вокруг своей оси, продемонстрировав полное отсутствие повреждений. – Все удрали давным-давно, как только закоротило.

Любовь Говарда к женскому полу била все рекорды. Даже Баки с его бурной и запутанной личной жизнью, и тот не мог тягаться со Старком по этой части. Девицы к Говарду, как мухи на мёд, и если бы не полковник Филлипс, половина кордебалета переквалифицировалась бы в лаборанток, не дав остыть каблукам.

— Всё равно не повод, — твёрдо сказал Стив и уставился на бывшую установку. Говард тут же переключился на неё и от всей души пнул, после чего заплясал на месте, шипя от боли и сдавленно ругаясь. Сazzo, сagnа и stare sul cazzo [5] фантастически сплетались с куда более привычными Стиву выражениями, без которых не обходился ни один строевой смотр, и, к его постоянному возмущению, ни одно заседание штаба.

— Говард.

Старк не услышал. Токовал, что твой глухарь – если бы у глухаря была привычка ругаться на чём свет стоит.

— Говард!

Щёки у Стива горели. Уши тоже. Да что там уши – шею и ту словно перцем натёрли.

— Чёртова блядская... – Говард бросил на него случайный взгляд и умолк, жаль, ненадолго. – Ты весь красный.

— Вовсе нет.

— Как помидор. Как свёкла. Как яблоко в карамели, сладкое такое яблочко.

— Неправда!

От того, как Старк на него смотрел, и от комментариев делалось не легче, а трудней. Разумеется. Было бы можно – Стив и себя бы полил из огнетушителя, просто чтобы охладиться.

— Ещё какая правда, — Говард с интересом на него уставился и ухмыльнулся так, как умел только Говард. – Ладно, ладно, я утих. Просто эта сволочь должна была работать. Я на неё потратил двое суток, на эту brutta vacca [6]...

— От ругани она не заработает, — твёрдо сказал Стив. Он уже почти взял себя в руки, только от ушей ещё можно было прикуривать, но и это должно было скоро пройти. Если только Говард снова сосредоточится на погибшей установке, а не на нём.

— Ну, хуже уже тоже не станет, — проворчал Старк, утихая, — а я хоть душу отведу...incoglionita рutana! [7]

Стив закатил глаза и пошёл за метлой, ведром и тряпкой. Он бы и кусок мыла прихватил, вымыть Старку грязный рот, но подозревал, что это будет грубым насилием.

В тот же вечер Старк закатил вечеринку по случаю провала номер сорок три. Стив был уверен, что про себя Говард называет её иначе, гораздо грубей, но выпивка лилась рекой, девушки танцевали, отбивая каблуки, в приземистом клубе было не продохнуть от народу, и сам Говард держался в рамках. Он пил как сапожник, и то и дело принимался чертить в воздухе сигарой, пара блондинок держалась возле него, как почётный эскорт, но ничего сильнее «чёрт возьми!» Стив от него не слышал.

То есть не слышал до того, как посреди одного из вальсов Говард замер, забыв об изумлённой партнёрше, воздел руки к небу и завопил:

— Я хренов идиот!

Пегги — она как раз шла от бара с недопитым коктейлем в руке, — остановилась рядом с взметнувшимся из-за стола Стивом и произнесла:

— Вот уж и вправду.

— Надо же было учесть плотность поля, а не только вектор!.. – Говард запустил руку в приглаженные бриолином волосы и немедленно превратил их в воронье гнездо. – Сопляк! Кретин! Тупой засранец, драть меня в задницу!

— А ещё говорят, итальянский – язык любви, — заметила Пегги, глядя на то, как Стив пытается решить, что лучше: одёрнуть Говарда прилюдно или понадеяться на то, что за общим шумом никто не заметил лишнего. – Заметно, на самом деле.

— Обычно он на итальянском и ругается, — Стив выбрал первое и двинулся с места. Говард тем временем перестал ругаться и рванул к бару, где были доска и мелок, попутно схватил со стойки бокал и, вспомнив о потерянной партнёрше, рассеянно бросил ей извиняющийся взгляд. Девушку это нисколько не утешило, но Старк был не из тех, кого здравомыслящая женщина может всерьёз рассчитывать присвоить навсегда, так что она довольно быстро переключилась на Дум-Дума.

— Говард.

— Не сейчас, правда, — Старк принялся писать что-то совершенно зубодробительное поверх отметок на доске, замер на секунду, размышляя, выругался сквозь зубы – по счастью, довольно тихо, — смахнул рукавом написанное и начал снова. – Я занят, а-а-а, твою мать, сучья постоянная, ты думала, ты меня наебёшь, но я умный, я...

Стив без зазрения совести треснул его по загривку. Не слишком сильно, но этого хватило, чтобы Говард снова замер и воскликнул:

— Старик Иосиф и его пресвятые яйца! Точно, и приложение результирующей ещё. Стив, ты блядский гений.

Стив понял, что краснеет. Очень вовремя, как всегда – на их со Старком цирковое выступление пялился весь клуб, и именно сейчас дурацкий организм решил показать всё, на что способен.

— Это ты себя ведёшь как гений-старикашка из фильма про сумасшедшего учёного, — сказал он, надеясь на то, что Старк опомнится. Вместо этого Говард снова выругался и стёр только что написанное рукавом пиджака. – Вот-вот, я об этом.

— Отцепитесь от меня все, дайте полчаса, — пробормотал Говард, снова начиная писать. – Я и есть сумасшедший учёный, не стой между драконом и яростью его...

Даже сейчас, всклокоченный и в меловой пыли, над формулами, каждая из которых тянула на главу в учебнике, Старк не ругал его. По крайней мере сознательно – ни разу. Это не то чтобы сильно облегчало жизнь, но на самом деле облегчало, да. Во время рабочих запоев от Старка доставалось всем, от президента до Девы Марии, но Стиву – никогда.

— Говард, мы на танцах... – начал было Стив, но Старк только плечами повёл и проворчал что-то про треклятых пидоров из оборонки, которые отсосут у него и споют ему осанну, и сделалось ясно – бесполезно. Тогда Стив обернулся и развёл руками. – Дадим ему полчаса.

— У тебя мел на носу, — заметила Пегги, улыбаясь. – Вот здесь. И ты весь красный. Зачем тебе щит на танцах, скажи на милость?

— Ох, не начинай, — отозвался Стив, виновато глядя на неё и обтирая нос. – Не злись на него, он не в себе, сама видишь.

Пегги пожала плечами.

— Я знаю все эти слова. В сто четвёртом полно итальянцев, сходи к ним хоть раз и через полчаса выйдешь с полной головой всех этих porco и сulo [8]. К тому же он прав, парни с производства только что слюну на него не пускают. Если б он потребовал, они бы не то что осанну спели, они бы...

Стив кашлянул. Он знал, что так на Говарда смотрят не только парни с производства. Старка ненавидели и обожали все, кто был хоть как-то связан с войной, начиная с Рузвельта и заканчивая последним сборщиком в цеху. За винтовки и истребители Старка шла настоящая драка, это было не просто оружие, а настоящая выручай-команда, способная вытащить твой зад из передряги, если только ты позаботился о том, чтобы держать его в порядке. Но всё это он знал и так, Пегги было не обязательно мараться о ругань, и уж боже упаси – не стоило говорить со Старком на одном языке.

— Но это правда, — возразила Пегги, улыбаясь. Говард как раз издал удовлетворённый выдох и сгрёб со стойки ещё стакан. – Вот, он утих. Уведи его, пожалуйста, пока клуб ещё стоит на месте, а не взлетел в воздух. И не забудь доску.

Стив думал было возразить – он собирался хоть для проформы потанцевать с Пегги разок-другой, официально она всё ещё числилась его девушкой и явно не возражала против того, чтобы оставить всё как есть, пусть даже только бы номинально, — но вспомнил, как не так давно Говард собрал очередную адскую машинку прямо на заседании штаба фронта, и эта затея обернулась масштабным контрнаступлением, и...

Он осторожно снял доску со стены, заверил ошалелого парня за стойкой, что непременно вернёт её, как только та перестанет быть нужной, поправил щит, висевший за спиной, сгрёб Говарда свободной рукой и увлёк к выходу.

— ...а если добавить мощности, — мечтательно сказал Говард, проходя мимо танцующих, — эта сучка будет давать огня со свистом, все просто жидко обосрут...

— Говард!

— Я любя! – Старк смерил его взглядом, но язык придержал. – Сорвал тебе танцы?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — проворчал Стив, стараясь не перепачкаться в мелу и не зацепить никого доской. – Я не в обиде. Но следил бы ты за языком, Старк, честное слово.

— Я слежу, — возразил Говард. Приступ рабочего бешенства явно шёл на убыль, и он уже снова провожал взглядом симпатичных девушек. Почему-то это здорово злило Стива – он всё не мог понять, почему так, и бросил даже попытки разобраться. Он был уверен только в том, что злится не из-за того, что до сих пор неосознанно напрягался, оказываясь перед необходимостью вести светскую беседу с какой-нибудь Эмми или Молли, а Говард порой и в словах не нуждался – каждая готова была пойти с ним. – По крайней мере стараюсь.

— Старайся получше, — Стив вдохнул ночной холод, так отличавшийся от перегретого, пропитанного запахами табака, пота, выпивки, духов и десятков танцующих людей воздуха в клубе, и с облегчением расправил плечи. – Почему ты вообще прыгаешь с языка на язык?

— Среднее статистическое, — заявил Старк, шагая рядом. Руки он сунул в карманы безнадёжно испорченного пиджака. – Ты начинаешь меня воспитывать в среднем после шестого ругательства, если ругаться по-итальянски, и после второго – если на английском. Всегда надо учитывать внешние условия и реакцию среды, Стив, на этом весь сопромат стоит.

Стив удобнее перехватил доску.

— Сегодня больше взрывов не будет? – уточнил он. – Ты уже выдал всё, что мог?

— Обижаешь, — отозвался Говард, закуривая. Посмотрел на Стива и предложил, — поставь ты эту штуковину. Пойдём полетаем. Обкатаем одну детку на двоих, что скажешь? Я сам её ещё не трогал.

Нужно было отказаться. Он должен был. В Говарде плескалось минимум пол-литра виски, Филлипс утром оборвёт им уши за ночные полёты без запроса в штаб и утверждённого маршрута, у Стива ещё оставалась призрачная возможность вернуться в клуб и потанцевать с Пегги, он должен был думать и о тех парнях, что прямо сейчас, возможно, отбиваются от врага и вовсе не ожидают увидеть над головой двух идиотов на необкатанном самолёте, он...

— Только доску поставлю, — сказал Стив и добавил, глядя в полыхнувшие истинным счастьем карие глаза, — даже не думай, что поведёшь в одиночку.

Старк хлопнул его по плечу и обнял – обычным, принятым между мужчинами объятием, — но что-то в ощущении горячего тела под крахмальной рубашкой было странно волнующим, остро и необъяснимо прошило Стива по хребту, так что он с трудом совладал с собой, не стиснул Старка в ответ, как хотелось. До хруста, до стона. До неприличия крепко и близко, чёрт возьми. Как Стив ни разу не хотел обнять Пегги. Она была, в представлении Стива, непорочной святыней. Старк... Старк просто был. И смущал Стива не только крепкими выражениями.

— Капитан Америка – мой второй пилот, — отозвался Старк, ухмыляясь – как показалось Стиву, тоже несколько смущённо, хотя уж этого быть никак не могло. — Да я счастливчик, мать мою!

У Стива не хватило сил его одёрнуть.

С высоты мир казался чёрным одеялом, собранным из клочков и небрежно сшитым светлыми ниточками рек и дорог. Рычание и тряска стихли – набрав высоту, Старк перевёл машину в режим планера, — и после первого неприятного момента тишины Стив оценил её по достоинству.

— Летучая мышь или Сова, я ещё не решил, — сказал Старк. Он потянул из кармана куртки сигару, игнорируя грозную надпись «НЕ КУРИТЬ» над запасным топливным баком, щёлкнул зажигалкой, встретился взглядом со Стивом и с тяжёлым вздохом захлопнул крышку, гася огонь. – Она не взорвётся от прямого попадания, не то что от сигары.

— Замечательная штука, — сказал Стив, искренне благодарный Старку за то, что тот понял всё без слов. Огнеупорная или нет, а их временно общая на двоих детка всё-таки была с характером, и Стиву вовсе не хотелось видеть её горящей. – Давай не будем рисковать, а?

— В чём тогда смысл? – парировал Говард, жуя сигару. – Ладно, ладно, ты у нас Капитан Чистый Рот, я не покушаюсь...

— Да не в этом дело, — в сердцах сказал Стив. Земля была так далеко внизу, что казалось, будто её и вовсе нет, будто ночь присвоила её себе без остатка и ни с кем не намерена делиться. Почему-то это заставляло сердце биться чаще. – Просто обидно будет свалиться кому-нибудь на головы и угробить ни за собачий...

Говард поднял брови и расплылся в ухмылке.

— ...хвост, — быстро закончил Стив. Что бы там ни думал Старк и все остальные, он умел ругаться. Иногда даже случалось, что не успевал себя остановить, но не считал, что несдержанность – повод для гордости. – Тебя и самолёт.

— И тебя, не забывай, — напомнил Говард. Глаза у него искрились смехом, и прямо сейчас он выглядел так, что Кларк Гейбл искусал бы себе локти от зависти, если б дотянулся. – Почему ты всегда о себе забываешь, Стив? Плохая привычка, гораздо хуже, чем ругаться, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

— Со мной ничего не станется, — отмахнулся Стив. Он был в этом обоснованно уверен. Множество тестов, несколько по-настоящему опасных боевых операций, десяток разнесённых в пыль заводов ГИДРЫ – и на нём по-прежнему не было ни царапины. Несправедливо по отношению к тем, кого не улучшали искусственно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. – А вот ты бы поберёгся.

— После таких слов мне сразу хочется устроить какое-нибудь безумство, — признался Говард. – Старки сделаны из железа. Отец так говорил. Я тоже так считаю.

— Может, когда-нибудь какой-нибудь Старк и вправду сделает себя железным, — задумчиво предположил Стив и уставился вниз, на плывущую черноту с редкими проблесками огней. – Может, даже ты.

— Вряд ли, — вздохнул Говард. – Я какой угодно, но не железный. Хочешь спуститься пониже?

Стив кивнул, и самолёт заскользил вниз, плавно, как на салазках. Старк не лихачил, как обычно – видимо, решил, что на сегодня хватит чудачеств и выходок, — и Стив выровнял машину, когда решил, что они достаточно снизились.

— Надо бы возвращаться, — сказал он, прикидывая, как далеко они забрались и не перемахнули ли, сами того не заметив, линию фронта. Сейчас она имела совершенно фантастическую конфигурацию, а сложности рельефа и постоянное передвижение войск то и дело подбрасывали поводы для путаницы, иногда смертельно опасной. – Ещё успеешь...

Он не успел договорить. Тёмная, не вызывавшая никаких особенных подозрений земля внизу треснула и залилась огнём, ком пламени пронёсся перед самым носом самолёта, тряхнув его так, что у Стива зубы клацнули.

Он рявкнул что-то – возможно, ругательство, — и вцепился в штурвал, уводя судно от новой порции смертельного огня.

— Зенитки! – завопил Говард. Он в секунду собрался из кошачьи-расслабленного, почивающего на лаврах гения в многорукое создание, успевавшее всё и сразу. Приборная доска вспыхнула десятками огней, в эфире затрещала и взорвалась многоголосица, Летучая мышь – или Сова, сейчас было совершенно неважно, — рванулась носом вверх. Говард заложил такой угол, что Стив всерьёз испугался. Казалось, они вот-вот опрокинутся, но рвущиеся снизу комья огня не оставляли вариантов. – Держись!

Стив рванул свой штурвал, корректируя курс. Машина была куда устойчивей, чем те, к которым он привык, но всё, что Стив водил прежде, хотя бы испытания прошло, а сейчас...

— Не зенитки, — сквозь зубы сказал он. То, что летело снизу, било не в них, после второго залпа это стало очевидно. И ещё то, что он и Говард ухитрились устроить свою маленькую вечеринку пилотов прямо над замаскированными частями фрицев, которые вот именно сейчас решили использовать для внезапного наступления нечто совершенно невиданное прежде. – Артиллерия, что-то ново...

— Вижу! – рявкнул Старк, виляя между потоками огня, рвущимися с земли. Почти все они уходили за горизонт – туда, где прямо сейчас стояли их парни, где осталась дурацкая доска с формулами, где Пегги прямо сейчас – Стив это знал так же твёрдо, как собственное имя, — разгоняла всех по позициям и железной рукой унимала панику. – Вижу, в бога душу мать, ёбаные педерасты, эта жопа бьёт прямо по нашим!

— Порадуй меня, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив, прикидывая шансы и понимая, что они равны нулю. Даже меньше. Щит у него был при себе – Стив с ним и ел, и спал, — но даже щита маловато, когда под ногами разверзается жадный ад. – Скажи, что в этой детке предусмотрен бомболюк.

— Он даже не пустой, — сквозь зубы сообщил Говард и, заложив дугу, развернулся к рычащему плюющемуся дракону внизу. – Пять установок, каждая по десять стволов.

— По двенадцать, — поправил Стив. Он тоже умел считать и держать глаза открытыми. – Неважно. У них боезапас на грунте, мы...

— Читаешь мои мысли, — отозвался Говард и оскалился, уводя самолёт пониже. – Если зацепим эту суку, я...

— Меньше болтай, — Стив вгляделся в мечущееся пламя внизу. Каким чудом их ещё не зацепило, он решительно не понимал. Куда смотрела разведка – тоже. Одно было ясно без сомнений: это снова Шмидт и его адская кухня. – Раз, два...

— Первая пошла!

Судя по тому, как Говард рванул самолёт вверх, уводя подальше от соскользнувшей с ложемента бомбы, заряда он не пожалел. Стив тут же активировал вторую, зная, что прямо сейчас в стальном брюхе тяжело перемещается тупорылая серебристая акула, готовая упасть и превратить всё внизу в прах и дым. Её товарка уже, по его ощущениям...

— Есть попадание! – рявкнул Старк. Он оскалился, щегольские усики торчали дыбом, глаза сияли восторгом и гневом. – Есть...

Стив и сам почувствовал, что есть. Их словно кто-то схватил за хвост и затряс в воздухе, в кабине всё взметнулось и повисло на долгую секунду, прежде чем обрушиться вниз. Щит вдавило в спину, штурвал, как живой, рванулся из пальцев, и Стив, упираясь изо всех сил, несколько секунд буквально руками держал самолёт в воздухе.

— Т-твою... сучью... лети, pezzo di merda [9]! – тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы, выговорил Старк. Он был весь в поту, остатки модной гладкой причёски завитками прилипли ко лбу. – Держись, ёбаная в рот жестянка, старая вонючая жо...

— Вторая пошла!

Их не просто затрясло. Их подбросило так, словно самолёт был бумажным, а снизу извергся вулкан. Зрелище, по крайней мере, было похожим. Всё вокруг стонало, жар тёк по стёклам, по металлу фюзеляжа, глодал крылья, готовые отвалиться от перегрузки. То, что творилось внизу, походило на светопреставление, и Стив прекрасно понимал, что так оно и есть. Артиллерия беззащитна, если её в разгар артподготовки накрывает неведомо откуда взявшийся бомбардиро...

— Сука! – Говард, обливаясь потом, как у домны, каким-то чудом вытащил самолёт выше. Пламя, бившееся за иллюминаторами, превратилось в сплошную дымовую завесу. – Стив! Надо убираться!

Стив и сам знал, что надо. Каким бы совершенным ни было новое оружие ГИДРЫ – даже самое идеальное оружие не значит ничего, когда его мощь оборачивается против него же, и сейчас внизу заживо горели расчёты, а выложенные на грунт ради скорости и плотности артогня снаряды рвались, как шутихи на общем фитиле – один за другим, неостановимо. Не будь собранный Говардом самолёт так прочен – они и сами свалились бы туда, в ад, надо было убираться, но...

— Один ещё... – выговорил он, досылая последнюю бомбу с ложемента в камеру бомболюка. – Ещё один! Десять секунд, Говард!

— Блядский ты герой, Стив, что за жопа у тебя вместо головы? – Говард замолчал, яростно шевеля усами, и что-то сделал с машиной, отчего моторы завыли, как парочка ведьм. – Пять! И не вздумай туда сигануть, ёб твою мать, я тебя знаю!

Стив всмотрелся в жирный дым, плотными облаками обхвативший самолёт. Дышать уже делалось трудно, и если они уложат последнюю бомбу куда нужно, может быть, получится обойтись без десантирования. Зная Старка, он будет кружить сверху, сколько ни приказывай ему возвращаться к своим, а за погибшего Старка страна заплатит кровью тысяч и тысяч простых парней. Тех, кому не достанется его винтовок, катеров и самолётов.

— Договорились, только спустись ещё, — прорычал он, судорожно ища глазами разрыв в слоящейся жирной туче. Ничего не было видно, потом острая вспышка алого и голубого прорезала дым. Стив знал, что это. Так взрывались супертанки Шмидта, и если они там есть, значит...

— Три...

Разрыв снова заволокло дымом, но Стив умел не только считать. Он умел чуять. Оценивать расположение вражеских сил так быстро и точно, что человеку со стороны это могло казаться магией, чудом. Не было в этом никаких чудес, просто опыт и знание, добытые горькой ценой, драгоценные, высшей пробы.

—Cazzarola! [10]

Самолёт скользнул в пламени, на секунду замер – Стив буквально услышал, как трещит, обгорая, обшивка, как всё металлическое тело стонет от невыносимого усилия, как самолёт словно жалуется на злых людей, сунувших его под чудовищный пресс перегрузки, проминающий каркас и доводящий топливо в баках до точки взрыва, — и тяжёлая бомба ушла вниз, а судно – вверх и в сторону. Моторы визжали и вопили, несколько осколков застряло в крыльях – люди Шмидта всё-таки сообразили, что происходит, и принялись отбиваться, но поздно, поздно, — и в кабине нечем было дышать, как в парной, а главное...

В этот раз их не трясло и не бросало. Их смяло, как комок папиросной бумаги, и завертело в черноте и пламени. Приборы погасли все до единого, ослепительная синяя вспышка прожгла насквозь, на мгновение в мире не осталось теней, в разъярённой режущей синеве, как в пруду, всплыло лицо Говарда – совершенно белое, с чёрными ягодами глаз и распахнутым в крике ртом, — а потом всё погасло.

Стив что-то держал в руках. Это что-то дёргалось и ворочалось, упираясь, и пахло машинным маслом, дымом и, совсем слабо, дорогим одеколоном. Это что-то нельзя было отпускать.

— ...тив. Стив. Стив!

Он крепче сжал руки.

— Т-твою дивизию, упёртый сукин сын, больно же! Пусти, ну!

Да, ему тоже было больно. Что-то плохое случилось с ногой, в голове полоскалось смутное ничто с обрывками мыслей. Они были за линией фронта. Они всего лишь решили полетать, два идиота, а вместо этого...

— Говард!

— Che culo! [11]– возопили ему в грудь. – Стив, stronzo [12], дай вздохнуть!

Тут туман перед глазами Стива рассеялся настолько, что он смог увидеть криво сидящий самолёт с дымящейся кое-где обшивкой и задранным хвостом, удивительно мирный лес, покрывавший гору, и Говарда Старка в разодранном пиджаке и почерневшей рубашке. Живого и, судя по лицу, почти невредимого.

— Живы, — выдохнул Стив.

— Чуть не сдох, на самом деле! – Старк, видимо, решил не тратить силы на перевод. – Ты тяжёлый, как хренов кабан, я еле тебя вытащил, и когда я уже...

— Надо сообщить Филлипсу, — пробормотал Стив.

— ...решил, что сейчас точно яйца отвалятся и жопа от натуги треснет, ты...

— И узнать, как наши.

— ...решил сцапать меня и защищать от всех на свете, sfigato! [13] – Говард уставился на него. Поперёк лица у него шла кровавая и чёрная полоса, но в остальном он был совершенно цел, упоительно цел, разве что синяками должен был щеголять ещё неделю. Кажется, в последнюю секунду перед крушением Стив на голых инстинктах схватил его и закрыл собой и щитом; это объясняло, почему он сам пострадал сильнее обычного. Впрочем, боль в ноге уже утихала. Хоть бы не перелом, Стив очень не хотел попадать в госпиталь ради того, чтобы ему заново поломали неровно сросшуюся кость. – Я чуть не задохнулся!

— Прости, — сказал Стив и медленно встал. Говард тут же поднялся следом.

— Рация сдохла, — сказал он. – Разбилась, проклятый porco schifo [14], но ты послушай.

Стив прислушался. Горы и лес глушили звуки, но он совершенно отчётливо слышал многоголосый хор наступающей армии. Короткое угрожающее рявканье самоходных установок, мерный рокот идущих танковых клиньев, звон эскадрилий в оглушительной высоте, рычание дивизий и бригад, но главное – множество, множество голосов простой пехоты, американцев и британцев, обычных парней, готовых выполнить свою работу и с каждой минутой звучавших всё уверенней.

— Идут, — сказал Говард. У него блестели глаза, кончик носа покраснел от холода, губы тоже покраснели, и с них срывались все эти troia и bastardо, и puzza [15], и даже Гитлерова сучья мать.

Стив сгрёб его, прижал к себе, чувствуя, что холод отступает вместе с болью, а уши и щёки горят так, словно вокруг была целая толпа людей, и каждый смотрел на них с Говардом, и каждый знал, что у него, у Стива, на уме – хотя он сам не знал до последнего.

Но догадывался, головокружительно предчувствовал, а когда холодные губы удивлённо раскрылись под его губами, и на горячем языке истаяло последнее обещание немедленно надрать задницу всем этим porco cane [16] – уверился совсем.

— Засранец, — выдохнул Говард, когда Стив его отпустил. Он был весь перемазан, изумлён и мелко дрожал, кажется, всё-таки от счастья, а не от холода. – Мелкий... тьфу ты, уже нет... что же ты мне морочил голову столько времени, figata [17]?

Стив закатил глаза и дёрнул его к себе, взяв за плечи.

Несколько секунд Говард ещё мог ругаться и ругался, самозабвенно и громко.

А потом перестал.

**Author's Note:**

> _Перевод с итальянского:_
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Mille cazzi nel tuo culo! - Тысяча членов в твою задницу!  
> [2] рezzo di merda - кусок дерьма  
> [3] Сhe cazzo vuoi da me? - Какого хрена тебе от меня надо?  
> [4] minchia! - короткое грубое экспрессивное выражение  
> [5] Сazzo, сagnа, stare sul cazzo - член, сука, осточертеть, задолбать  
> [6] brutta vacca - суку  
> [7] incoglionita рutana! - охуевшая шлюха  
> [8] porco, сulo - свинья, жопа  
> [9] pezzo di merda - кусок дерьма  
> [10] Cazzarola! - что за фигня (экспрессивное выражение)  
> [11] Che culo! - какое счастье, какая жопа! (выражение облегчения)  
> [12] stronzo - нежный вариант слова «говнюк»  
> [13] sfigato! - невезунчик, недотёпа  
> [14] porco schifo - характеристика чего-то неодушевлённого в значении «грязный, противный»  
> [15] troia, bastardо, puzza - шлюха, ублюдок, вонючка  
> [16] porco cane - грязная собака  
> [17] figata - крутая, клёвая штука


End file.
